Possession
by The Rambler
Summary: A Teenager bound to an ancient evil he cannot control seeks his own destruction. Will Danny come to regret “saving” his life? especially with the way Jazz is looking at the new kidThe powers of hell versus the powers of the afterlife, sinner takes all.
1. I Stand Alone

A/N- Ughh… I orgininally posted this idea back in May, and though I intended to continue it I went back and realized something. I could really improve this. I've even decided to change the plot line. So here we go, this is the new draft of "Posession."

-----------------------------------Introduction-----------------------------

_I've told you this once before can't control me_

_If you try to take me down you're gonna break_

_I feel your having nothing that you're doing for me_

_I'm thinkin you are a fake, you are that way_

_I stand alone_

_Inside I stand alone_

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess_

_So what you don't think that we can't see your face_

_Resurrecting back before the final fallen_

_I'll never rest until I can make my own way_

_I'm not afraid of fading_

_I stand alone_

_Feeling your sting down inside me_

_I'm not tired forever_

_I stand alone_

_Everything that I believe is fading_

_I stand alone_

_Inside I stand alone_

_Now it's my time_

_It's my time to dream_

_Dream of the sky_

_Make me believe that this place isn't made by the poison in me_

_Help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breathe_

_Breathe into me_

_I stand alone_

-Godsmack, I stand Alone

Possession

Ch 1: Prologue

Life, the brief series of moments during which we are faced with decisions which shape and change the world around us, slowly crafting what is, and what is to be. It is these all important choices which we can either Relish or Lament, depending on their consequences…

'Consequences…'

The boy shuddered as the word ran through his mind. The voice which had spoken was immediately quieted as another spoke in an ancient, silky whisper…

'You are thinking about the past…'

Damien's Cobalt eyes faltered as his eyes burned with tears that never came. He no longer had any left to cry, yet another painful reminder of a past he longed to forget. He stared down at his mutilated left hand, and heard the voice echo within his head again…

'It is unwise to live in regret…'

He raised his head to gaze upon the Darkening sky, feeling the clammy hands of memory clinging and creeping over him…

"Azrael, how can I not?"

Most children are raised with the hopeful and often unrealistic belief that the world is their oyster, nothing is unattainable and absolutely any future is possible for themselves…

Damien had never been such a child…

His early life…what little he could remember of it…were a bundle blurred images and a loud scream… When he was 8, he had his first true memory, when he had been taken in by Father Anjou.

The Priest was surprised, to say the least to find a child wandering out in the monastery graveyard shivering against the cold in his rags. Upon realizing the boy's unfortunate position he took Damien in, and raised him like his own son… He was to become a monk. But no ordinary monk, for the child had not wandered into just any monastery.

He had found The Order of the Beast, an ancient dedicated to the maintenance of the balance of good and evil through the destruction of the dark creatures that threatened to over take the earth. Their exploits were legendary, each Brother trained in Herbal medicine, Swordplay, Demonology and philosophy on top of their biblical studies.

For centuries they had existed, roaming the countryside of Europe, and destroying all servants of darkness that came upon them but in the end it was by the very claws of the creatures it so wished to eradicate that the Order was destroyed…

Damien had never been bothered by his set future, having grown up surrounded by the ancient and mystic ways of the Order, he was actually quite excited to grow to become a full member of the brotherhood.

It was the eve of Damien's 10th birthday when the Legion struck…

Damien had been walking out in a field not far from the Brotherhood's encampment, taking note of the many medicinal herbs he had been trained to recognize, when a horrifying sound reached his ears. Roars, screams… the sounds of terror…

Blinded by panic the young clergy ran back to the monastery, only to find a pile of smoldering ashes and writhing, dying men….those who had been his family… could see his father's charred form, spread eagle on the ground, throat torn out, still reaching for the glittering object that could have saved him, only a short distance from his hand…

Blinking back tears the boy walked towards the tiny object and lifted it by it's silver chain, and realized what he held, the Brotherhood's most sacred relic owned only by the most powerful of the elders, who now lay dead at his feet, the amulet of St. Michael, said to have driven back Beelzebub himself.

He had no time to grasp the gravity of the situation before his ears alerted him to another sound, a low rolling growl. There, standing atop a large boulder was a demon that defied all logic. It was nearly perfect duplicate of himself, accept equipped with long claws and razor fangs dripping human blood. It was the very beast that had slain his family. The blood pounded in Damien's ears as the rage consumed him and he ran at the creature, which snarled and charged him at full speed. His hideous counterpart gave an animal roar and swiped it's jagged claws across his face.

Blinded and Panicked Damien held the Amulet out in front of him in a vain attempt to thwart the attack, but to _almost_ no avail. He felt his flesh sting as the razor claws pierced his chest, a blow he knew to be fatal. As the two collided a burning sensation blazed from the talisman in his left hand. It was then that Damien passed out.

The amulet had saved his life, but what he was unaware of, at least at that moment, was its horrible after effects. Though his body was saved, it was no longer truly his, his very mind and soul had become infused with that of the creature who had sought his destruction, the monster Azrael…

Damien attempted to exorcise the demon, but with no success. It had been a grueling 200 years over which he had only aged 5, one of several benefits resulting with their bond. Not only did it assure him a longer life without illness or injury, it allowed him to tap into the ungodly powers of the underworld which bound them to the same body and the same fate, a forced symbiosis that both knew could never truly end….

As Damien reached the boundary that lead into the next town he paused to read a sign posted there…

" 'Let's go Casper High Ravens'…. Interesting…"

---------------To Be Continued-------------


	2. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

_Mama take this badge from me_

_I can't use it anymore_

_It's getting dark too dark to see_

_Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Mama put my guns in the ground_

_I can't shoot them anymore_

_That cold black cloud is comin' down_

_Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door 

- Bob Dylan, Knockin' On Heaven's Door

Possession

--------------------Ch 2--------------------------

Damien wandered through Amity Park, the heavily forested recreational area, which separated the city from the miles of abandoned rolling plains which surrounded it. IT had been years since he'd last been here, almost a century, at which time this land had been simply a wealthy landowner's orchard. Now rough and overgrown, Damien could see much had changed. He prayed that what he was looking for was still here.

"What the hell is so important that we came back to this dump?" Azrael's voice snickered causing his host to wince at the reverberations within his skull.

"You know exactly what I'm looking for…"

"Ah… The amulet? Are you still trying to separate us?"

Nearly 100 years earlier, Damien had sought the help of a local priest, to exorcize the evil within him, lest it consume him and use their combined power to commit horrid atrocities. They would use the amulet, something which he could not do alone, as Damien did not have a strong enough base of power. He had been betrayed. The priest had fled, and taken the amulet with him.

"Big Mistake…" Laughed Azrael

"What exactly did you do to him? I never remember anything when you take over."

"It was great. I ripped out his hamstrings with my bare hands and watched him try to crawl away before I twisted his head all the way around."

"On second thought… I'm beginning to see why I black that stuff out…" Damien smirked uncomfortably. "Regardless it'll all be over soon."

"Like you've got the guts…."

Damien approached the house under which he had hidden the amulet, until he had the power to control it himself. He looked up at the roof and was surprised at the large UFO shaped billboard above what had once been the clergyman's home.

He frowned, "What is the world coming to?" Before bringing his hands together then parting them, opening a portal of shadow in the wall of the house, which he then walked through.

Up on the second story, Daniel Fenton, stirred from a fitful sleep. All night he had been tossing and turning, something within him was restless, nervous even. Although he was unsure what he why he was so tense, it was almost as if he was waiting for something. It was then that he heard the crash.

Down in the basement Damien focused all his energy on digging a large hole through the concrete floor until he reached the dirt below and finally a long buried chest. The chest floated over to Damien's hands at which point he opened it revealing the glittering amulet within. Completely silver and made from the melted down blade of St. Michael's sword, the amulet had all the power he needed to do what he had to do.

_I hurt myself today_

_to see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_the only thing that's real_

_the needle tears a hole_

_the old familiar sting_

_try to kill it all away_

_but I remember everything_

Damien reached a hand into his tattered jacket, pulling out a small knife… In the shimmering blade he could see the reflection of his darkside staring back at him.

"What are you doing Damien?" Azrael snarled furiously, not really covering his obvious concern.

"You know exactly what I'm doing. This body is tainted, this, death is the only way I can ever really be rid of you…." True, the demon's influence protected him from all physical harm, it could be blocked however by a particularly strong holy presence. This made the amulet essential.

_what have I become?_

_my sweetest friend_

_everyone I know_

_goes away in the end_

_and you could have it all_

_my empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

Damien smiled slightly as he ran the razor edge across his wrists, opening a small torrent of blood which ran down his fingers in small rivlets and dripped steadily onto the floor. He began to laugh as his legs wobbled beneath him and he caved to his knees. He could feel a huge weight lifting as the two sides of himself separated, both about to die…

"This is goodbye…Azrael…" He smirked as he fell forward and out of consciousness

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_upon my liar's chair_

_full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

_beneath the stains of time_

_the feelings disappear_

_you are someone else_

_I am still right here_

_what have I become?_

_my sweetest friend_

_everyone I know_

_goes away in the end_

_and you could have it all_

_my empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

As the world faded into black, Damien knew he could care less, this was the happiest moment of his life...which is kinda sad really. It was finally over… Or it would have been, if Danny Fenton had not run downstairs at that moment. The Blue eyed teenager had never seen anything so bizarre.

Which is saying something

Here was a complete stranger bleeding to death in his basement, next to a huge pit apparently blasted into his floor. He immediately turned around and bolted upstairs waking up every member of his household.

"MOM, DAD CALL 911!!!"

------------------------Moments Later-------------------

Jasmine Fenton knelt beside the fallen teen as the paramedics checked for a pulse or any other sign of life. The girl brushed his ebony locks aside, revealing his frighteningly pale face. He seemed to be smiling… 'But then again,' Jazz noted, 'He's holding something…'

She looked up at the doctors, and once she was sure no one was looking, she pried his fist apart revealing a glittering ornament. 'It's beautiful…. I'll just hold on to it for him."

At the moment Jazz pulled the Amulet away, Damien's wounds began to heal….

"We've got a pulse!" Called one of the medics and they lifted the still unconscious teenager onto a stretcher and upstairs…

Maddy Fenton, toyed with the corner of her blue bathrobe nervously, "What's going to happen to him?"

"Well," A nearby Police Officer murmured, "We've been running background checks on all runaways in the area, but we've yet to find a match. If we do figure out the boy's identity, he'll be returned to his family after he recovers and goes through consoling. If we don't he'll be placed with a foster family and enrolled in the local public school. That's assuming you don't press charges…"

"Of course," The mother sighed, "It's just so sad what these kids have to deal with these days… I hope he gets the help he needs…"

"We're rooting for him down at the Station ma'am."

_if I could start again_

_a million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way_

------------------To Be Continued-------------

A/N- Ok, short and meaningless I know, But this is just going to lead up to the remainder of the story, That's when it will get interesting;… I hope….

The Rambler Signing Out


	3. Nowhere Man

_He's a real nowhere man_

_Sitting in his nowhere land_

_Making all his nowhere plans for nobody_

_Doesn't have a point of view_

_Knows not where he's going to_

_Isn't he a bit like you and me?_

_Nowhere Man, please listen_

_You don't know what you're missing_

_Nowhere Man, the world is at your command_

_He's as blind as he can be_

_Just sees what he wants to see_

_Nowhere Man can you see me at all?_

_Nowhere Man, don't worry_

_Take your time, don't hurry_

_Leave it all till somebody else lends you a hand_

-The Beatles, Nowhere Man

Possession

Ch 3:

Within the Room 751 of the Amity Park General Hospital ICU, a boy began to stir to the sound of violin music. Damien's eyes opened slowly, blinking against the bright light… "Mozart's Requiem in D Minor?" He glanced around the room until his eyes fell upon the mirror on the table across the room. Within it Azrael sat in a flawless full lotus moving the bow effortlessly across the astral instrument in his hand.

"You had me scared for a minute there…" Muttered the Demon as he quickened his pace, "I thought you actually succeeded when I started fading."

"How are you-?" Damien started before Changing his mind, "Why am I still here…I should be dead… I" he faded as he saw the extensive bandages fixed to his wrists.

"That was gutsy kid," His other side laughed, "But let's face it, you're useless. You've been trying for two centuries to get rid of me, why not just give in? Together, we could be great."

"I've seen what you do when you're given the opportunity…" Damien murmured touching the scar that ran below his left eye, marring what he had been told many times was an otherwise perfectly handsome face. Personally he liked it better this way, it was a reminder of the pain, a reminder of the fact he was alive, not to mention a souvenir from the day he had been cursed.

"You're thinking about that again huh?" Azrael chuckled, "Stop beating yourself up about what happened to them, you know the adage "Live by the sword-"

"Die by the sword…" Damien finished, "Those who live violently are fated for violent deaths. My lifestyle determines my deathstyle."

"Exactly, but that's just it, what are the odds, that I, your mirror opposite, would be the one sent to destroy the Order."

"Slim to none" The young monk said quietly, he could see where this was going.

"It's fate, you and I, alone you were just some altar boy, and I was just an instrument of wrath, but now-"

"We're a ticking time bomb! I hate what you've made me become! I'm sick of being manipulated by a demonic parasite!" Yelled Damien as he jumped up from the bed, causing thousands of dollars of expensive equipment to be dragged with him, the monitors still attached to him. The incessant beeping of his heart monitor grew faster to a deafening cacophony, before he ripped it off causing the monitor to flat line, as he ran across to the mirror. "I won't do your dirty work, and I won't be used to hurt innocent people. FUCK YOU!" He screamed before driving his fist through the looking glass, cracking his reflection into a thousand mocking frames. As the blood ran from the cuts in his hand, he ran his saturated finger over a larger shard, painting a small red smiley face on the small pane of glass. Damien too found himself smiling, and began to laugh.

The doctors were stunned when they found the teenager laughing hysterically by the shattered mirror, tears running down his cheeks. He was given a sedative, and restrained to the bed with leather straps.

"This kid doesn't need a surgeon, he needs a fucking psychologist." Muttered one male doctor as they left the room.

"According to this," said a college to his right, flipping through several pages on a clipboard, "He has one scheduled for this afternoon, a Mr. Lancer."

"The teacher from the Highschool?"

"Umm…Yeah, that's him." Answered the other doctor after a little more flipping, "Why you know him?"

"He teaches my daughter, Samantha says he likes to torture kids….I think she's joking, but it's hard to tell sometimes."

"Maybe he'll finally have a worthy recipient." Smirked another medic as they turned a corner. "I have to get to a class, thanks Dr. Manson."

------------------------Meanwhile------------------------

-So he was just lying there?-

Danny groaned audibly into the receiver, "Yes, Sam, the guy was just lying there by the Portal, bleeding to death."

-Do you think there's a chance it's ghost related?-

The halfa sighed thoughtfully, "Maybe, but there was no fog on my breath, no indications…. that's just not normal. I mean, if he was a hybrid like me I could see that possibility."

-Maybe he is, I mean he could have broken in trying to rob your house, and stumbled into the ghost zone and freaked during the transformation and tried to kill himself.-

"If Vlad's any Barometer, I think you can sufficiently say that the process can mess with some people's minds."

-Should I start worrying about you?-

"You weren't already?" Danny laughed sarcastically. Even over the phone, he could see her smiling. She looked better that way, he had long ago decided, much better than that pessimistic scowl she had taken to wearing no matter what the occasion. Much better that way in fact… Down right angelic…

-Anyway, I've got to go, Later Danny!-

Sam pressed the end call button on the portable phone and sank back onto her bed. It had happened again. As much as she hated to admit it, things were getting awkward between her and Danny. It was like ever since they'd entered highschool, she felt different around him… for the first time since they'd been friends, she had secrets….

"I'm in love with my best friend…." Moaned Sam miserably.

------------------Later at The Hospital------------------

"So…" Lancer, muttered rifling through a pile of papers, "John-"

"Damien," The Patient scowled, "They give the name John Doe to every unknown male."

"I see," The volunteer psychologist sighed, "So, Why'd you try to kill yourself?"

Damien turned his head aside, "It's complicated, you wouldn't understand…"

"Try me."

"Imagine for a second, that you're torn between who you think you are, and what you have been forced to become, and that no matter which you decide to be, your actions have horrible consequences…"

"Trouble at home then?" Mr. Lancer smirked

"I suppose that's a way to look at it." The teen smiled

"You runaway?"

"No, I killed them." Damien said, having allowed Azrael a word in edgewise

"Haha…" Chuckled Lancer sarcastically, "But seriously, it's normal to feel some tension, if not resentment towards your family, it's part of adolescence."

"Maybe," his patient smiled pushing his ebony locks back behind his ears. "I wouldn't worry to much about that. My family's dead, I think it's more residual guilt that's been doing this to me. Still, that's over killing myself isn't doing anyone any good."

"We've made some good progress here. You'll be going to school where I teach, when they release you into a foster family. Look me up when you get the chance. Until then get some sleep."

"I'll do that," Damien smiled before leaning his head back onto his pillow and shutting his eyes, burning from exhaustion.

-----------------------To Be Continued------------------------------

A/N- Hopefully you enjoyed this, although I don't know why you would. If you are of either connation, I'd appreciate some reviews…please…don't make me beg.


	4. Hey You

Hey you, out there in the cold

Getting lonely, getting old

Can you feel me?

Hey you, standing in the aisles

With itchy feet and fading smiles

Can you feel me?

Hey you, don't help them to bury the light

Don't give in without a fight.

Hey you, out there on your own

Sitting naked by the phone

Would you touch me?

Hey you, with you ear against the wall

Waiting for someone to call out

Would you touch me?

Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?

Open your heart, I'm coming home.

But it was only fantasy.

The wall was too high,

As you can see.

No matter how he tried,

He could not break free.

And the worms ate into his brain.

-Pink Floyd, Hey You

Possession

Ch 4

"How's he doing?" Jack Fenton sighed, as he lay in bed next to his wife, unable to concentrate on the latest issue of "Paranormal Enthusiast Monthly". Maddy needed no clarification, she knew exactly who her husband was talking about, the same person their whole family had all been talking about ever since the youth had been found in their basement. Danny….

"I went in to check on him awhile ago," She murmured concernedly, "No change, he just keeps rolling around in his sleep muttering to himself." Ever since their son had discovered the dying teenager bleeding to death, he had been suffering. He had been looking over his shoulder, he'd stopped talking… he hadn't even been sleeping… Suddenly in their thoughts were shattered by a loud scream from the next room.

Blood….Blood everywhere; seeping up through the floorboards, dripping from the ceiling…. It began to fill up the entire room. Danny soon found himself up to his neck, struggling to keep his head above the gore. Suddenly a hand took hold his hair and held him up for a moment. He looked up and into the glazed over eyes of the boy from the basement, the warm red liquid flowing steadily from his cut wrists and throat. "Hello Danny…." The Teenager smiled before holding the other's head under the surface of the crimson sea. And so it went, Danny being held under and then pulled out only to be plunged under again, every time laughter meeting his ears as he struggled to breathe. "Danny…Danny….DANNY!!!!"

The aforementioned teenager awoke screaming, only to find himself surrounded by his family… "That's it…" His mother said hugging the sweating and trembling youth close to her, "We're going to that hospital first thing tomorrow and we're going to put this all into proportion."

------------The Next Day--------------

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Damien tapped his fingers against the metal side to his bed, humming along to "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" , wishing for the thousandth time that the hospital attendants would loosen his straps enough that he could sleep comfortably. It wasn't so bad though, at Azrael's suggestion he had hinted that some music would help him get over his depression. One of the younger nurses had lent him an Mp3 player and so far he'd begun to discover some great music called Rock and Alt. Metal. He was beginning to see that occasionally listening to the demon's advice had some upsides.

"Enjoying yourself?" Smiled Azrael from the surface of a glass of water. Damien smiled and nodded, "Ok good, cause I should probably tell you that you're about to have visitors."

The door opened at that exact moment, revealing a family of 4. The largest, evidently the father, his black hair steadily going gray, had a gloved hand rested on the shoulder of a boy who did not look (keyword there) much younger than Damien. Next to him were a pair of redheaded women, the younger of which he had to admit was quite lovely, while the elder, probably the children's mother was dressed in a ridiculous jumpsuit not unlike the father's. It was she who spoke first. "I hope you don't mind us visiting, but we wanted to have a word with you… it is Damien right?"

"Yes…." The possessed smirked eyes not leaving the girl, "but can I ask who you all are? You seem to know me…."

"You tried to kill yourself in our basement…" Danny murmured, not looking the other teenager in the eye.

"Oh…" Damien frowned, he looked down at himself, "You know this is one of those moments when I wish I was wearing more than a paper robe with no back… Well, first, sorry for breaking into your house and getting my blood all over your floor…."

"That's not important…" The mother sighed, "We just came to see if you were doing ok. I'm Mrs. Fenton, this is my husband and these are our kids, Danny and Jazz…"

"Well…" Damien smiled, "I'm a little tired, and sadly these restraints are understandably uncomfortable…" They chuckled at the boy's humor even Danny gave a weak smile. "The food… tastes like hospital food, and bedpans are something to get used to…. But I'm alive and I'll be getting out of here tomorrow."

"Where will you go?" Jazz asked as Damien did his best to fluff his pillow with his shoulder blades.

"That is the question…" He sighed, "I've nowhere to go, and wandering isn't an option anymore, their going to turn me over to child services and have me live with some local family."

"Do you know who?" The children's mother asked immediately curious, "Almost everyone in town knows each other…"

"I think the name was…. Foley… yes that was it…"

Danny's eyes widened as his body immediately froze, Jazz leaned over to him, "Isn't that?"

"Yeah… He's going to be Tucker's Brother…."

Damien smiled from the bed, his above normal hearing picking up their conversation, "Well then, I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other…"

Danny, stared at the floor, "Yeah… looks that way…" Sensing her son's discomfort Maddy took charge of the conversation.

"Well, we'll leave you to your rest."

"Thanks," The demonic teenager smiled from the bed. He began to reach for his headphones, but stopped when he realized that the girl hadn't left. "Umm… Yes?"

Jazz moved over to the bed and placed her hand in his, depositing something metallic and warm in his right palm. The boy raised his eyebrow as she moved her hand revealing the glittering amulet, lying innocently in his palm. "So," Damien smiled, "That's where that got to…"

"You kind of dropped it when… you know…" She turned her head not able to look at him when she said it.

"Not a problem, thanks," he paused still staring at the silver cross, "Can I ask a favor?" He finished pointing to the buckle of the leather straps that bound him to the bed.

"Oh right…. sure." She blushed, as Damien re positioned himself so to allow for easier access. In a moment, the bonds fell away, the boy rubbed his wrists tenderly trying to stimulate blood flow back to his hands without reopening his wounds.

"Thanks…again," He murmured as Jazz turned to leave. She hadn't gotten far when she felt a weight around her neck, she looked down and noticed the gleaming crucifix dangling from her collar. She turned to find Damien standing behind her, smirking as coolly as he could manage, given that he was wearing a ridiculous flowered paper robe with no back. "Keep it… It looks better on you anyway. See you at school."

As Jazz left, she could swear she heard him muttering to himself, 'Did he just tell himself to shut up?'

--------------------To Be Continued------------------------

Next Time-

Inner tension mounts as Damien starts school. Dash and Damien meet, and start off on the wrong foot… or should I say wrong fist.


	5. Releasing The Demons

Lashing out the action, returning the reaction

Weak are ripped and torn away

Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower

Battery is here to stay

Smashing through the boundaries

lunacy has found me

cannot stop the Battery

Pounding out aggression

turns into obsession

cannot kill the Battery

Cannot kill the family

Battery is found in me

Battery

-Metallica, Battery

Possession

Ch 5:

The loud chattering of 1st period English was cut short as Mr. Lancer clapped his hands together. "Ok Class, we have a new student with us today, he's been….home schooled up until now, make him feel welcome. Say Hello to Damien…Damien…" Lancer Flipped through the papers a few times, "Umm… There's no last name listed."

"Anjou," The boy smiled nervously from his seat. He'd been dreading this since his release into the care of the Foley's… as that transition hadn't been hard enough… He kept trying to come up with an alternate past, so far he hadn't been able to think of anything.

_If only you could have seen_

_How fucked up my life used to be_

_Then everything starts to change_

_Supposedly healing my pain_

_I never thought I'd feel this way_

_I never thought that I'd see a day_

_I'd run away from anything or anywhere or anyone_

"Yes, Mr. Anjou, why don't you come up and tell the class about yourself…" the teacher smiled, obviously with good intentions, but with little realization to the deeper issues he had awakened.

'Typical…' Azrael chuckled, as Damien slowly stood. He could hear a wave of giggling ripple through the room as he began to walk towards the black board. This was just what he needed, he'd fought demons, he'd watched his family be slaughtered and he'd endured a hellish two centuries of constant temptation… but public speaking to a generation he had no connection to… that was something completely different. Though he was focusing on the deeper issues here, the class was acting like any humans would, and already making judgments based on appearance. The new kid as every student had subconscious named him, was tall and tan, wearing a blue tee shirt with the words, "Mr. Hyde" emblazoned on the front below a picture of a raven with it's wings spread. Below his waist he wore a particularly baggy pair of tan linen pants, that would not have looked out of place in ancient Egypt … or if worn at Woodstock. His shoulder length onyx hair hung off his head in many thin locks, framing his face like tangled black vines and his feet were covered by two Indian sandals… all in all he was a little wacky looking. The new addition stood before his classmates, and cleared his throat, "Seeing as I have no idea how this is supposed to be done, let's just skip this part and get on to all of you ignoring me for the next 3 years."

There was a general murmuring that echoed through the class, followed by a series of nods, but in the back one girl, with dark hair a pink shirt and blue capris, began to laugh hysterically, "Oh my god, that is great!"

Damien stood there against the board, utterly baffled. He brought a hand over his mouth to cover his whispering, "Um Az? Any ideas on what I'm supposed to say?"

'What experience do I have with human women?' The Demon murmured slightly annoyed, he hated that nickname.

"I was afraid of that." Damien lowered his hand, licked his lips and rubbed his palms and cracking his knuckles. He turned back to the girl, "Umm… Thank you?"

------------------------------------Cafeteria-----------------------------------------

"-And then he comes in all polite, and articulate and he turns the guest room into the bachelor pad from hell in 20 minutes. Plus this morning I caught him sleeping upside down, actually hanging from the ceiling."

Tucker was freaking out, an understandable reaction for someone who returns home from the mall to find a he has a new older "brother", his parents having forgotten to tell him that they'd offered to take him in. Danny had recovered from his near mental breakdown in time for school, but had little to say on the subject, his catatonic state possibly due to the thought of wasting his free period hearing Tucker mope. Sam could see it was up to her.

"Will you get a hold of yourself?" She finally snapped, "Look it's fairly obvious what needs to happen here, we need to get him to leave."

"I think someone's already on it…" Danny, moaned pointing over Sam's shoulder to where a small crowd had built up, all of them chanting one thing.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The teeming masses shouted, as the Blonde Football star cornered the new kid by his locker, slamming it shut nearing catching the new ones fingers.

_Its all these demons haunting me_

_Its all these little things trapped inside of me_

_Releasing me from all my sin_

_Its taken me all my anger_

_And taken me all of my hate_

_To learn how my life came together_

_Releasing the demons again_

"What the hell?!" Damien yelled as he drew his hand back quickly.

"Do people hit on other people's girlfriends all the time where you come from?" Dash taunted as he gripped the front of the boy's shirt, a bit awkward really as the two were the same height. "Cause, 'round here it's kinda rude!"

"What are you talking about?" Damien asked, seriously confused at this point.

"Paulina Man!" He yelled as he punched him hard in the face, knocking Damien back against the lockers and from there to the floor with a right hook which earned an "ooooo" from the crowd, "Focus! The whole class saw you flirting with her!"

Damien's breathing picked up as the he touched his face, feeling the gash from his assailant's ring heal beneath his fingertips. He shivered a little, He'd never gotten used to that. 'Oh Holy one,' Azrael sneered, 'If I might interject?'

_And now I look through my minds eye_

_And see where my past needs to rest_

_Its always disturbed by these voices_

_That echo inside of my head_

_Another way that I can hide_

_Another reason to crawl inside and get away_

_From everything and everywhere and everyone_

_No!_

_Its all these demons haunting me_

_Its all these little things trapped inside of me_

_Releasing me from all my sin_

"No…"

"No? Did you say no?" Dash snarled, picking him hard in the ribs, the audible cracking showing the damage. Damien winced, his demonic aura not masking the pain that moved through him. "Come on fag, get up!"

"Kick his Ass Dash!!" Yelled one of the boy's teammates.

"Az…." Damien whispered, unable to make much of a sound with the wind knocked out of him, "Do it…" Instantly in answer to his command there was a seismic motion of agony that ran through his body, as every tissue in his being was saturated in dark power. His hair grew slightly, his canines grew longer and pointed, and his blue eyes turned red where they should have been white. As this transformation took place, Damien became aware of his opponent was launching another kick at him. A split second before impact he rolled out of the way and caught a hold of the attacker's foot, twisting violently as he pulled the football player off balance bringing him to the floor.

_Its taken me all my anger_

_And taken me all of my hate_

_To learn how my life came together_

_Releasing the demons......again_

Damien stood, cracking his neck as he did so, before lifting the jock back to his feet. "Actually, where I come from we have a rule, we face our opponents, and we never kick a man when he's down…literally…."

Dash gripped his stomach trying to hide his smile, "Let me ask you a question, do people win fight's were you come from?" The football star launched a punch at the demonically possessed teen. He was amazed to find it stopped. Damien had caught the punch. Using his dark strength, the boy crushed the jock's fist, and twisted his opponents arm behind his back before kicking him forward and into a wall. He then gripped Dash's shoulder with one hand and flipped him onto his back, leaving him to stare up at the ceiling, the wind knocked out of him.

_Facin the days as I grow into my own_

_Loving and hatings the same_

_And three-fold I told you_

_It comes back with laughter_

_Over and over again_

_Its coming back_

The dark teen, pressed his heel into the jocks trachea, causing football star to cough horribly. "Actually, that rule is more of a guideline." Damien finished before kicking Dash in the teeth.

Damien, turned, leaving the boy to bleed on the floor. The crowd parted for him, murmuring following his movement. As he was about to turn the corner, a chill ran through him showing his demonic aura's fading.

"You are so dead man!!!" Dash sputtered, as he spat blood onto the tile before him.

Damien walked towards the cafeteria door…

"I'm beginning to wish I was."

_Its taken me all my anger_

_And taken me all of my hate_

_To learn how my life came together_

_Releasing the demons again_

--------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------

A/N- Ah, finally we see Damien's second form. What else is to come? I'm curious too… In the mean time I realize that I have answered no reviews. So here it goes… at least for last chapter:

InuPhantom: Well, you have good taste in songs, although I'm not sure about your writing taste… I mean, your reading this.

Rachel Ember: Although, I'm a little confused if that's a good thing… thanks for reading and reviewing…. So few of you do.

Cakreut12: That was unoriginal and well thought out!


	6. Color Me Once

A/N- Ugh… So sorry about the wait! Here's the next chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dead men working, a sinner, a saint._

_Mixing up a pail of paint._

_Painted the house, black as night,_

_When the sun came up the house was white._

Violent Femmes, _Color Me Once-_

Ch 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damien walked down the ill lit and abandoned hallway that lead to the locker rooms, clutching his left arm as pain shot up from his hand. The Cross-Shaped scar on his palm, dripped blood like a metronome as his breathing grew more ragged with pain. This unholy stigmata was the price he paid for his demonic powers. This pain was his cross to bear. "One of these day's Az…." He muttered as another wave of agony shot through his arm. That had been a rather minor transformation, limiting the pain to only one portion of his body. He'd actually been in complete control the entire time although his body hadn't changed much. He was thankful for that, the greater the metamorphosis, the greater the agony.

"Please you should be thanking me," The demon's voice chuckled, "Did you see their faces? This generation worships people who can inflict pain."

"How would you know?" The teen smirked cynically.

"Our hospital room had free cable, I got bored and borrowed your body while you were sleeping. Lucifer knows it doesn't need the rest." Damien sighed at Azrael's words. He always had a way of knowing just what buttons to push. True, their body didn't need sleep; in fact he was fairly sure it didn't even need air. Regardless, he liked to indulge in both; the habits made him feel more human, more normal. This is not to say however that his astral self, the portion of his psyche that remained independent of the demon, didn't need sleep. In fact even now, he felt kind of tired. He yawned widely and leaned against the wall allowing himself to sink slowly to the floor. All this thinking cost a lot of energy.

As Damien sat there staring blankly ahead, he became vaguely aware of the locker room door opening as the creak of it's hinges and sound of footsteps broke the silence. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, really not wanting to deal with anyone at this moment. "Damien?" The possessed teen's ears perked as he turned his head to find Jazz Fenton looking down at him. She was fresh from gym class, and the tiniest shimmer of sweat was still visible on her face causing it to shimmer in the dim light, while her clothes clung to her body in a way that was very flattering. He felt his heart do a tiny flip.

Azrael sighed 'We are way too old to deal with hormones…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As his peers slowly filed out of the locker area, Danny stared in awe as Dash, the same muscle bound jock who had made his life a living hell was lead to the nurse's office, clutching his mouth and sputtering wildly. He'd stood there and watched how the entire fight played out. He'd seen everything, even the barely noticeable change made by the other participant. He looked towards his friends. Tucker was speechless for once in his life, while Sam stared ahead at where the fight had raged but moments before.

"Danny?" She asked, her shock showing through her voice, "Did you see that? What was up with his eyes?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, probably the same thing that's up with the rest of him. We have to watch Damien really closely from now on. Just look for anything suspicious, this guy has paranormal written all over him."

"Well," Tucker smirked, breaking his uncharacteristic silence, "We could invite him along to the fair tonight. That way we'd have an excuse to watch him all evening."

"Wow…" Sam said eye's widening in surprise, "That's actually a great idea…. How's that possible?"

Danny sighed, "Eh… Law of averages…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Jazz," Damien smiled awkwardly up at the approaching Fenton. She eyed him with scrutiny taking all his odd behavior into account. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed how much he was sweating, and how he was gripping his left arm very tightly.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," He groaned, taking in another labored breath, "I'm doing great, feeling just peachy…" Jazz crouched beside him, noting a how his hand was bleeding pretty steadily.

"I guess you can't really come out of a brawl like that without a scratch. Funny, you really didn't strike me as the fighting type…" She sighed

"You heard about that?"

"News travels really quickly around here." The red head smirked, "You want to go to the nurse?" She was met with only the shaking of Damien's head, which caused his hair to fly out comically. "So what class do you have now?"

"Ugh… I forgot I still had those," He groaned, "Umm… Advanced Drawing."

"Seriously" Jazz smiled, "Same!" She extended a hand to help him up. He grabbed hers firmly and pushed himself to his feet, "How are you in that class? Aren't you too young?"

Damien barely suppressed a grin, noting how her touch seemed to have alleviated some of the pain "Eh, call it a gift…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Pendergast was an interesting woman who wore a long pink tie-dyed linen shirt over a pair of worn paint stained jeans and spoke with a Cajun accent. "Welcome back class, I assume we're all prepared to continue on our projects." Her eye caught Damien's, "Or perhaps I shall reiterate as to what that project is. We are in the process of making self- portraits of your soul." Damien's eyes flew open. This would not end well. "I want you to sketch not what you look like, but what you are inside."

Moments later he sat before a blank sheet of paper, a drawing pencil in one hand and a piece of charcoal in the other. He breathed out, painfully aware that the teacher's eyes were fixed on his every motion. Damien closed his eyes and brought the black stick to the paper and began to rub furiously. Jazz looked up from her drawing of a Greek statue to see, what he was doing. At first She was confused as to what the hurried blur of black lines was, until it began to form… wings. Within moment's she found herself gaping at a black winged male "angel" nailed to a cross, it's wings nailed instead of its hands. His head was turned to the side, partially obscured by a veil of hair, but visible enough to make out black tears running down from its eyes. Two small horns grew from its forehead, as a tilted halo hovered over its head.

Damien's hand shifted as his pencil drifted above the sacrilegious crucifix and began to write in an untidy, but determined scrawl, "Abashed the devil stood and saw how awful goodness is, saw beauty in her form, how lovely…"

"Ahh…." Damien jumped as he felt a hand upon his shoulder, "So the boy reads Milton." He turned around and was met with Ms. Pendergast's smile. At first he was unsure of what she'd meant, and then he glanced down at what he had drawn.

"Oh yeah, Paradise Lost is one of my favorite reads…." He blushed, struck by the irony of that statement. His skull shook slightly with the Azrael's laughter

"For the record," The Demon chuckled, "That epic is very misleading…" Damien brought a hand up and smacked it against his skull, satisfied with the resulting yell from his unwelcome guest. He glanced over at Jazz and smiled allowing his unnaturally long canines to shimmer in the light. He pointed at her drawing.

"Nice Bust…" She blushed furiously and turned her attention back to her own project.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the floor below Danny sat in third period English. Suddenly he shivered. Sam glanced over at him. "You okay Danny?"

"Yeah, just a bad vibe…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTo Be ContinuedXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Again sorry for the wait, now for some reviews

Wiggle Lizard- I find it very Ironic that you misspelled "errors", thanks for the review!

InuPhantom- How am I supposed to respond to that? (Chuckles uncomfortably) Okay! I got it. So, Jesus Christ walks into a hotel and he hands the innkeeper 3 nails and says, "Hey, Can you put me up for the night?"

Kastirina-123- Umm…. Thank you? (Scratches head) I'm not going to question your taste in men, especially those with a serious demonic influence….

Until next time, The Rambler is out!


	7. Serenity

_Tragic Visions slowly stole my life_

_Tore away everything_

_Cheating me out of my time_

_I'm the one who loves you_

_No matter wrong or right_

_And every day I hold you_

_I hold you with my inner child_

Godsmack, _Serenity_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damien stared in absolute horror at the vile substance erupting from his foster brother's throat. Tucker leaned against a garbage can, retching horribly. Danny winced, as he glanced up at the Roller Coaster they had all just exited. "You think after all these years he'd have learned his stomach can't take the "Roar""

"My stomach can handle it!" Tucker groaned his voice reverberating within the can, "I just have a virus" He vomited again, this time falling over and taking the can with him. "And an Inner ear infection!" he called from the floor. The hybrids eyed each other nervously for a second before breaking into fits of laughter. A short distance away Sam and Jazz cringed in empathy while trying to enjoy their cotton candy.

The evening had progressed slowly after Damien had accepted the invitation to the fair. Despite his many travels, he'd never been to one. Up until this point he'd always viewed them as a waste of time and energy that could have been put into something more meaningful… Art…Religion…Music…Even a lava lamp seemed slightly more poignant…

'Then again', he smiled to himself as he took a bite of carnival food, 'God hadn't invented the sno-cone.' Damien had to admit, even if he didn't approve of the poor construction of some of the rides and was fairly certain there was a strain of rabies in the meat of his hot dog, fairs were good for at least one thing: People Watching.

Since he'd sat there he'd noticed a lot of things, the way Tucker never shut up, the way Danny glanced at Sam when he was certain she wasn't looking, (not to mention the way she smirked when he turned back), the way Jazz…. Well… was Jazz….

Of course, due to his unnatural abilities, he noticed a few other things. Demons can see auras, the rings of spiritual energy that surround a being's body. Such rings are quite colorful and tend to reflect a person's true nature.

Damien's own was grey, signifying the presence of both dark and light. A literal blur between good and evil.

Tucker's aura was a brilliant red, mirroring his flagrant materialism while Sam's was filled the soothing purple of the spiritual Jazz's contained a mixture of calming blue and blaring green, showing her caring and domineering persona. Danny's was the only one where Damien was truly shocked.

Danny's aura was pitch black, a color he had seen only in a few places, but always on the dead or dying. The boy didn't appear to be ill, nervous maybe, but not at death's door. The black itself was also a tad strange, appearing to have iridescent streaks of blue in some places. There was something very wrong here. There was something strange inside of Danny. Damien's thoughts were broken suddenly with his foster brother's recovery.

"And I'm up!" Tucker smirked as he jumped to his feet, "Who's up for the next ride?"

"What could possibly be more entertaining that watching you empty your stomach into a can?" The Possessed smiled

"Watching him get crushed in bumper cars!" Sam called gleefully as she grabbed Danny and Tucker and pulled them towards the appropriate pavilion. As the friends ran ahead, Damien and Jazz walked at a slow pace side by side.

"Having fun?" He sighed as they grew closer to the booth. She glanced over at him and smiled sweetly.

"Aren't you?" She asked concernedly

"Well yeah, but I'm not so sure I'm up for watching your brother and his friends put on a horrifying display of a lack of respect for the automotive industry." Jazz looked up at the sparks flying from the top of the tent as the small vehicles squealed across the metal floor.

"You have a point." She grimaced as the two walked forward. They passed slides, balloons, cotton candy vendors, but nothing caught her eye until they reached one last building. Tall, long and wide this trailer was much larger than all the others. Decorated by clowns with disturbing facepaint that reminded Damien of a demon he had once faced while still in the old country and surrounded by dancing colored lights it called a lot of attention to itself. Jazz smiled, "Up for a Fun House?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Officer Albert, as he liked to be called despite his rather lowly position with animal control, was a proud man. He was a self made man, born not many miles from where he now sat, married even fewer, who was content with his life. He had a wife that loved him, a child on the way and enough money to keep all of them happy. Unfortunately at this present moment he was far from cheerful. Terrified is closer.

All around him cages rattled as animals strained against the bars of their pens. The snarling and clawing of strays built louder and louder into a deafening cacophony as he backed towards the wall in horror. It had begun without warning, without provocation, almost as if every animal had in the same instant become aware of some dark presence. He could feel the same dread pressing down upon him as he glanced at a nearby computer monitor with a steadily blinking red light over holding cell 34.

Christ. The Wolves had broken lose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damien smiled amusedly as he caught a glimpse of Azrael's warped form in the fun house mirror. 'It's not funny….' The demon groaned from within his head as it's host moved up and down making it's reflection appear skinny and tall versus short and fat. The Possessed stopped abruptly when he noticed Jazz had been watching the whole time. She giggled and pulled him forward into the next room where they stood atop a bridge suspended in a spinning tunnel.

"So," Jazz smirked as she gripped the sides of the bridge for support as she battled vertigo, "Where's the coolest place you've ever been?"

"What's with the 4th degree?" He grinned, "Ever since you got me away from the group it's been a "Let's Learn About Damien" Bonanza."

"Does it bother you?" she asked concernedly

"Not really," He lied, "A monastery back in France."

"Excuse me?" Jazz asked confused

"A monastery back in France, it's the coolest place I've ever been." Damien explained coolly, amazed by how effortlessly he was telling her all this. Then again wasn't like she'd asked anything that would require some creative evasion yet.

"You've been to France?" She smiled with obvious interest

"I was born there…. I think… I grew up there at least, I lived in this monastery for sometime. Then I left. Great library, terrific architecture."

"You don't have much of an accent, French or otherwise."

"It's been awhile since I've been there. Nothing really to go back to."

"No little girlfriends back home waiting for Damien to sweep them off their feet?" Jazz teased as she reached the end and looked back at the boy's struggle against his own equilibrium.

"I should hope not." Damien frowned, put off slightly by the imagery of a rotting corpse covered in cobwebs looking out to sea, waiting for his ship to return. (Coincidentally, it never had. Partially his fault, partially god's) He pressed off the railing of the bridge and rushed forward, falling flat on his face on the other side of the tunnel.

'How can you expect to be balanced physically, if you're not balanced spiritually' Azrael chuckled as Damien attempted to push himself up. Jazz leaned down and pulled him to his feet.

"So have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No…"

"Ever kissed a girl when the priests weren't watching?"

"No, their really strict about little boys staying away from girls. I wonder why…."

Jazz looked Damien in the eyes and moved closer to him. "Did you ever want to?" She couldn't believe she was being this forward.

"Y-yes…" He stuttered slightly, his cool demeanor having broken splendidly at the first realization of what was happening. The two grew closer as their lips met, a simple gesture with a much greater meaning. Consumed, Damien leaned in to deepen the kiss. They had only been as such for a second when a yell burst through the Fun House.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dash looked in the mirror at his bruised face. Two black eyes, and a nose that had only just stopped bleeding stared back at him echoing his battered pride. He'd been taught a few things since birth thanks to the business end of his father's belt. Men didn't cry and Baxter's didn't lose. Today thanks to that new kid, he'd done both. Solemnly he picked up his telephone with revenge in mind.

"Kwan, It's me. Get everybody together, we're gonna run that son of a bitch out of town"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTO BE CONTINUEDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- So sorry for the long wait, computer troubles and school has been killing me lately. (realizes the irony in that statement considering the amount of ghostness in this show) I'm equally sorry that there was so little action in this chapter. Every little thing is building up to a point. Time for reviews.

KhaosFire-Katana: Thanks, but I'm compelled to try and say your name 5 times fast

Dr. Evans: (Blinks) well… thanks but not by a lot… I think…I'm confused… moving on

Inu-Phantom: Who said something didn't happen to me? I took a ride in a car service car and BAM anal probe! Hmm… more jokes needed huh? Umm… so Moses and God are talking and Moses is like "Wait wait wait, We're the chosen people, but they get all the oil deposits and we have to cut off the end of our WHAT?"

Coming soon:

Damien's true past revealed, Fighting and displays of ghostly and demonic power galore. All thrown together with a pinch of madness


	8. For You

_To my mother, to my father,_

_It's your son or it's your daughter_

_Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me_

_Should I turn this up for you?_

_I sit here locked inside my head _

_Remembering everything you've said _

_The silence get's us no where _

_Get's us no where way too fast _

Staind, For You

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you ask me if you could have this girl? No? That's okay, I like her too, I like to touch her…." Snickered Azrael.

"Shut it…." Damien pressed his body against the wall of the fun house as he tried to steady his shallow breathing. He hadn't liked running like that, but what else could he do. He genuinely liked Danny, he genuinely liked Jazz…. He shook his head, he'd been a fool to think this could ever work. He couldn't allow them to stumble upon the darkness within him, for their sakes. Within him he felt it pulsating, excited, knowing full well he was struggling to keep himself under control. Out of fear, both for his sanity and for the safety of others he moved deeper into the depths of this horrible place, into the hall of mirrors. From every angle, another reflection stared back at him.

"The time has come, you know it in your soul," The demon continued, sneering at his host from the glass. "For I AM your soul."

"What the hell all you talking about!" He screamed into the void before him, his reflection remained unflinching.

"Light cannot exist within something so consumed by darkness," Azrael moaned, taking in his pain and sipping at it tenderly, lovingly. "You are hollow. You are nothing but an empty shell, a rusty trap. Devoid of meaning and of life, you mock beauty and godliness by your very existence."

"You're quite the flatterer Az…" Damien sighed regaining his cool while closing the door behind him, sinking into a crouch against the cold wood. "Tell me something I don't know…"

"Your memories are tailored." The fallen sneered

"Right…" The possessed chuckled as he turned around, and moved to leave. Perhaps he could convince the others that his flight had been out of nervousness alone. Suddenly a blast of images raced across his mind. The swing of a knife, the crying of a fallen infant, the smell of burning flesh, screams and then he was back, having fallen to the floor in shock. "What was that?" He breathed, sweating furiously.

"A taste of truth… And There is plenty more where that came from."

"I refuse to be manipulated like this…" Damien groaned as he tried to lift himself off the floor, suddenly weakened by his vision. He crawled slowly toward the door.

"Smoldering, I burn you, burning you I flare, hot and bright and fierce and beautiful. You cannot stop me, and you know it."

"SHUT UP!" Damien screamed as a pulse of dark energy emanated from his scar, moving across the room, shattering the mirrors and their images into thousands of broken shapes. The voice continued on, now as if a crowd were shouting at him.

"You scream to drown me out but your voice grows weak." The teen managed to push himself up onto one arm, before a wave of psychic pain forced him into submission as he fell to the glass covered floor.

A moment passed, but then the boy stood, laughing as he did so. His eyes opened revealing the once blue irises to be bright scarlet. "You cannot stop me, though you try running blindly toward the light only to find yourself in my waiting arms. Welcome home Damien…", He roared with laughter as an aura of pure dark energy began to build around his body, bending all light around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed, smacking him upside the head. "What the hell was that?" Her face was scarlet from a mix of embarrassment and rage. Having your crush chased off by your little brother and his friends as they stumble upon and thereby ruin what should have been a perfect moment.

"We were trying to save you!" Danny shouted

"FROM WHAT?" His sister groaned

"…….I'm not completely sure…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azrael roared with laughter as he walked out of the back exit of the fun house, people looked up at him strangely as he stumbled forward, looking down at his clawed hands as he flexed them erratically. He flashed a fanged smile at a nearby hot dog vendor, before continuing on towards the parking area.

"First time in 200 years with a human body…." He smirked, "If I could get laid I'd totally go get some…" No sooner had he set his foot on the black top did he become aware of a large shadow falling across his path. He raised his eyes, and found himself looking at a very angry football star. He glanced around, acknowledging the large number of other jocks surrounding them, a few of them holding weapons. The Demon's eyes glowed luminous crimson in the dark. "Or I could do the next best thing, kill people."

Dash smiled at him before glancing back at his cohorts, "Let's do this boys…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been said that the nightmares never truly end, they live in a world of their own, replaying themselves over and over. It is in one such hell that the events surrounding Damien's birth have been condemned. It was in this abyss that, the boy himself had been sent by the demon's power.

The teen watched horror struck as two priests pummeled a young man, apparently a monk into the dirt. He rushed forward to help, but felt his hand pass through their bodies. "Ah… This is one of those they can't see or hear you type things…." Damien frowned, "That's irritating…" The attackers rose, one of them lifting the young man to his feet.

"Corruption and sin shall not be tolerated by the order. Vows to god shall not be broken lightly…" The taller of the two growled. Damien recognized all their habits as those from his childhood. The victim spat blood into the dirt, even with the two swollen lips and bleeding nose, the man looked familiar. The teen knelt and looked into the man's grey-green eyes, and gasped. This was a young Father Anjou, the dark blond hair and wound that would one day become his signature scar on the left cheek were a dead giveaway.

"Broken… vows…" Damien frowned, unable to make sense of the scene before him. This didn't make sense. He gazed down at the heaving, broken being before him and felt sickened by the state of the man for whom he had nothing but love. Somewhere deep down, he sensed that was about to change.

"The woman and child must be silenced, the abbot is not as forgiving as us." The figures grew blurry as the scene began to change. Where once the had been a secluded section of wood there was only the interior of a small stone hut. A woman with silky black hair and lavender eyes, stood over a bubbling pot, cradling a small babe in her arms. The door opened and Father Anjou walked in, she smiled at him, before noticing his tearing eyes. He embraced her lovingly, but Damien could see him pull a blade from within his robes.

"I'm so sorry…." He murmured, before plunging the dagger into her stomach. The woman's eyes widened as the pain wracked her body and she fell to her knees dropping the baby to the cold clay floor. The infant's cries pierced the silence as the young priest dropped the blade, horrified at the sins that were his alone. Damien felt like he was going to vomit. Father Anjou lifted the fallen baby, not even trying to conceal his tears. The rags that had covered the screaming child fell away and the on looking teen gasped at the black hair and blue eyes… He was the child born of this atrocity, soon to be abandoned in the nearby woods. As Father Anjou left the room, the dying woman on the floor moaned her last words. "I would give my soul to have him feel my pain…."

Little did she know the pain those wistful words would cause

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX To Be Continued XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
